


Glitched Away

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: alter egos - fandoms, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Carrying, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Kidnapping, Prompt Fill, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Whumptober 2020, enemies to caretaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: Anti and Chase are kidnapped and Anti has to rescue them. No one wants to believe he's not always a bad guy.Whumptober #7, Carrying/Enemies to Caretakers
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Glitched Away

Anti stumbled but didn’t fall. If he fell they were both done for. They would be caught and they would be dead. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do. They were out in the woods, he was low on energy due to glitching two people out of the facility and god knows whatever tests they did on him. Luckily Brody stayed fit, even if he did feel painfully underweight now. At least he wasn’t hesitating ;like he had been when Anti first showed up in his cell. 

He had been there for about two weeks already when his capturers brought in the photos. No screens or electrons were allowed in his cell, they learned that was a bad idea very quickly. So the photos were thrown in front of him. It took him a moment to figure out what they were. Blurry shots, flashes of hair maybe, but the last two were the clearest. The first clear one was someone huddled in the corner of a cell much like his. Brown hair very much like his creator’s meant it to only be one of a few people. The next photo was clearly only there to see if he would react. It was the same man this time it was closer and there was a hand in his hair keeping him upright against the wall. That terrified expression could only be one person. 

“So, you got Brody,” Anti had said with a laugh. “I’m insulted you went for the hardest Ego and then the easiest.” 

Anti hadn't shown any compassion or sympathy towards Chase outwardly, giving these people more power over him wasn’t going to help anyone. As typical, they didn’t say anything in response. Had it been any of the others Anti might not have worried. But Chase wasn’t the others. There was a reason Anti picked on him as often as he did. He was ordinary, Bro Average, as he sometimes called himself. 

There was no way he would be able to get out by himself. And that meant either the others would be looking for him, or Anti would have to help him. And given that it had been two weeks for him to be missing, he wasn’t going to put his faith in the others. Although, they were more likely to look for Brody than himself. 

After that, along with the physical torture that his visits usually included were photos. Similar things were happening to Chase but to a lesser degree as he was human. All documented at various points and shown to Anti. He wasn’t sure of the point but he didn’t let it outwardly affect him.

He knew he had to step in when the pictures started including a gun. Never being held and, from what Anti could tell, Chase hadn’t been shot. But Anti got the impression they were leaving the gun in there for Chase, and he had no doubt there was only one bullet. 

All he needed was one slip up. Chase had already been there for six days and the gun had been there since day three. Anti had become complacent, not fighting back, pretending to cower when they entered. And it worked. All it took was one person answering the walkie talkie too close to the door.

He smirked and let out a bone chilling laugh. He glitched into the walkie talkie and out into the hallway, snapping the guard’s neck as he went. He slammed the door shut and managed to buy himself a little bit of time when it locked. 

As fast as he could he searched the guard’s body for keys and took the walkie talkie. He found them and dashed off to find Brody. After several agonizing minutes of searching he found Chase. Curled up and whimpering in a corner. His cell was clearly not designed for someone like Anti, there were bars he was able to see through and therefore glitch through. 

Chase yelped when Anti appeared and he had to keep from rolling his eyes. He looked beat to hell, skinnier than Anti had last seen him too. Guess he wasn’t the only one getting a meal every couple days. 

“Long time no see, Brody,” Anti said, stepping closer. 

“You-you’re behind this?” Chase whispered. 

Anti stopped short. Oh, no wonder no one had tried coming for him. They thought he was the one behind this. He thought things were getting better. Jack had been trying to make things good between all of them, forcing them to have ‘family dinners’ once a month. Only Jackieboy was still openly hostile, even if the others didn’t like him. 

He curled his lip. “Sorry, I’m more hands on than this typically. Not a big fan of hired thugs.” He glanced at the doorway. “And right now they’re not a big fan of me. So if you want to get out of here we need to go now.” 

Chase finally looked up and must’ve not believed what he said until he saw the damage to Anti. He knew he didn’t always look good, but he had slashes and burns and bruises littering his torso. His pants were dirty and ripped but at least he still had those. Chase’s eyes widened almost comically wide. 

Anti smirked, “Be glad they had to worry about you dying.” He held out his hand and although Chase was reluctant he took it. 

Anti wasted no time. He glitched them out of the cage. Chase stumbled but Anti didn’t have time to say he’d get used to it as he took off sprinting in a direction.

They of course were not lucky and although Anti was clearly the threat, Chase was also a target. Fighting with low engery and trying to keep Chase from being hit meant he got hit more times than he would’ve hoped. And it was with a lucky shot that someone with a pipe walloped Brody in the head, causing him to collapse. Anti took out the threats and grabbed Chase. After that he glitched them through walls to find the quickest way outside. 

This was how Anti ended up, finally outside the compound, at night, with a semi-conscious Chase in a fireman’s carry over his shoulders. Anti didn’t have a direction aside from “away from there.” 

Eventually he found a road and saw lights in the distance. Chase was unconscious at that point and Anti was exhausted but he turned and headed that direction. 

As the sun created the horizon Anti collapsed, glitching furiously as if the glitching he’d held back while walking couldn’t wait anymore. Brody hit the ground hard and Anti grimaced. But he was too exhausted to check on him. Anti had tucked them into an alley before collapsing but that was the best they were going to get. 

It might’ve been hours later, maybe only minutes, he heard a distinct, “I found him!” at the edge of the alley. “Schneep, we’re going to need you ready, he’s not looking that hot.”

That was when Anti heard footsteps coming his way. It wasn’t Jackieboy Man, he took off with Chase in the opposite direction. A masked face popped into view. “Guys, I found Anti too,” Marvin said almost curiously. 

“Zhat’s not a coincidence, detain him.” Schneep’s voice came through loud and clear. 

“Fuck,” Anti breathed out. He was in no mood or condition to fight right now. But he used the wall to stand up with gritted teeth. 

“Snarl at me, and I’ll tie you up. I can just teleport us home if you don’t,” Marvin said calmly. He raised his hands cautiously, as if Anti were a wild animal. 

And that was probably an accurate description at the moment. Anti certainly felt like a cornered animal. “I’m good. You’ve got Brody back, I’ll be on my way,” Anti said, barely keeping the growl out of his voice. 

“You’re injured too. Hendrik should treat you,” Marvin countered. 

Anti barked a laugh. It wasn’t a gleeful as his usual giggles. This was more harsh, it caused Marvin to flinch. “Right, I’d be lucky to be able to survive his ‘treatments’ and I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m very hard to kill.” 

“Did you do that to Chase?” Marvin asked seemingly out of no where. 

“What? Injure everyone’s favorite idiot?” Anti snarked with a roll of his eyes. It was getting to be a pain in the ass to keep standing. He was pretty sure he was still bleeding somewhere but he couldn’t find where. 

Marvin nodded once. 

Anti grit his teeth. “No, I didn’t.” 

That seemed to be enough for Marvin to go over and touch Anti’s shoulder while muttering a few words. Another moment later they were in a familiar home. As soon as they landed Anti broke contact and backed to a wall, ready for an attack if there was one. 

Everything seemed clear for now. 

“Marvin did Anti…” Jackie trailed off when he saw Anti not restrained. 

Jackie pinned Anti to the wall before either could say anything. Anti choked a moment before glitching out of his hands. 

“Jackie no!” Marvin shouted standing in front of Jackie and throwing up a barrier in front of Anti. “Look at him. Whatever happened to Chase, he was affected too.” 

“Yeah, it looks like Chase put up more of a fight than he was expecting,” Jackie hissed. 

“I didn’t hurt Brody, I saved his pathetic ass,” Anti growled, glitching out for a moment. “But fine. If he says I did that to him feel free to hunt me down.” Anti turned on his heel but was blocked by Jameson with his arms out, blocking his path. “Move,” he growled. 

Jameson just shook his head. 

“If you don’t move, JJ, you will be moved.” Anti glitched again. And although he looked more worried now, Jameson didn’t step aside. 

“Anti, just calm down,” Marvin said from behind him. “Once Schneep is out here we’ll know when Chase will be awake. All of this will be cleared up.” 

“Vhat vill be cleared up?” The man himself asked coming out into the living room. “Oh.” His expression hardened when he saw Anti. 

“Is Chase alright?” Jackie asked before more could be said. 

“Yes. He should be vaking up any moment,” Schneep said without taking his eyes off Anti. 

“Good. That means I can leave,” Anti growled. Jameson shook his head and pointed at the room Chase was apparently in. “Five minutes, if he’s not awake by then I’m still leaving.” Jameson glanced over his shoulder, presumably at Marvin, before nodding.

Anti growled as he glitched passed them and into the room. He went to the opposite side and leaned in the corner of the walls. Without a lot of the blood and dirt on him Chase didn’t look too bad. A few more bruises than normal but nothing too extreme. 

Anti could only imagine how he looked. He could feel his hair matted down with dirt and blood. He didn’t have a shirt, still, so his cuts and burns were on display. And as expected the good doctor wasn’t jumping at the chance to help him. He busied himself with looking at his chipped and cracked nails and nail polish. 

After what felt like forever but was under the five minutes, Chase’s eyes fluttered open.

“How are you feeling, my friend?” Schneep asked coming to check him over again. 

“Like I got hit by a truck,” Chase said with a pained chuckle. He closed his eyes for a moment before he jerked up, startling them. “Anti! Wait where’s Anti?” 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe,” Jackie cut in. 

“Is he?” Chase asked. “Is Anti okay? Did you guys see him?” 

Anti couldn’t help but smirk. “Aw, Brody, I didn’t know you cared,” he snarked. 

“Anti!” Chase whipped around. He scrambled out of the bed and bolted to Anti, wrapping his arms around him as the others shouted at him.

Anti hissed in pain but didn’t push him off. He patted his back twice before Chase pulled back and looked at the others. Jackie and Schneep looked shocked while Marvin looked relieved and Jameson looked pleased. 

“Great, if I had done this to him this wouldn’t be happening. I’ve proven my point. I’m leaving now,” Anti said glitching out of Chase’s grasp and stumbling to the other wall. He was using too much energy. He needed to rest but he was not safe here. 

“Wait, what’s going on? You guys thought Anti did this?” Chase asked. 

“No, no, Brody.” Anti shook his head, it was no use getting them to fight if he had no plan to take advantage of it. “You thought I was behind it as well. But I’m not, I got us out. Now I’d like to get out,” Anti said.

“Are you alright?” Chase asked. He took a step at Anti. 

Anti growled at him. “I’m fine.” 

“Anti,” Schneep said with a sigh. “Sit a moment and at least let me close your wounds. Zhen you may leave.” 

Anti looked at the others, barely suppressing his growl. “Fine.” 

“Good, come vith me. Your injuries are more severe than Chase’s. I vant to look you over more thoroughly,” Schneep said in a detached tone. 

Anti looked skeptical but took a breath and stepped forward, motioning for the doctor to lead the way. Schneep turned and headed out the door. Jackie grabbed Anti’s arm before he could leave the room. 

“If you do anything to him, you won’t be leaving this house,” Jackie growled. 

Anti smirked and glitched out of his grip, changing so he was grabbing Jackie by the arm. “If I wanted to do anything to any of you, you wouldn’t know until I was long gone,” he hissed. Before any of them could respond he followed Schneep to his in-home lab. 

“Sit,” Shneep directed him. He started getting out tools to clean and tend Anti’s wounds. 

Anti sat, trying to get his glitching under control. His eyes never left the doctor. He didn’t trust him not to try and pull something while it was just the two of them, none of the others being brave enough, or dumb enough, to follow. 

“How long vhere you there?” Schneep asked after a moment. 

“Three weeks.” 

The doctor just nodded. He cleaned the areas before the wounds themselves. And aside from a few times that seemed a little too aggressive, Schneep didn’t try anything. After he was done and gave Anti the okay, Anti stood up and went to the window. He wasn’t one for long goodbyes. 

“You know,” Schneep said stopping him in his tracks, “you are still not velcome here.” 

Anti rolled his eyes. “Save it Doc, don’t plan on making this a habit.” 

“But,” Schneep said deliberately, “Chase vould think poorly of us and of you if you did not at least see him, every once and avhile. Do vith that information as you please.” 

Anti nodded once before opening the window as the doctor left the room. He had his own apartment. While he wanted nothing more than to sleep right now, and technically had a bed there, Jack had insisted and made sure of it, he couldn’t risk it. As weak as he was right now even JJ would pose a threat. 

Slowly, he made his way to his apartment. He made a mental list of items to do tomorrow. First was to get a new cell phone, and second was to set up a get together with Chase. He fell asleep genuinely hoping Brody would recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos and a like if you liked it and let me know if you have any prompts or suggestions. None of these are in order, I realize this, I'm just doing what interests me!


End file.
